Shadow Moon
by Never.After
Summary: Sakura in a Halfling in the Magical realm of Darakian. Traveling across the dimensions with Sasuke and Naruto what will happen when the fate of their world in put upon them? Paths will be taken. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. Rated T just in case.
1. Teams

**This Story Was Reposted From My Old Account, It wasn't very popular then so if you did read it then don't be all "Oh you stole this!"**

* * *

Hey guys this story was inspired by a picture, it is on my profile and that is what Naruto Sakura and Sasuke look like.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-Book-

Flashbacks

'Inners.'

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, if I did would I be writing a fan fiction?

* * *

**Dictionary**

Halfling- A human gifted with spiritual powers.

Kijo- A female who is able to cast spells under an element

Kisai- A male who is able to cast spells under an element

Nakaba-A half human half animal mix, has enhanced senses of the animal.

Notorua-A spirit that inhabits the body of a living person

Grim- A person who sends Notorua back to the spirit world

Walker- Someone who can control lost souls.

* * *

Not everything in this world is good, yet not everything is bad either. What is the true definition of bad and good? When things are different that is considered bad, well then I guess I am bad, because I'm different like you wouldn't believe. Or maybe I'm good; it confuses me because I am normal and different. I am a normal among my family, but not anyone else.

One thousand years ago there was only one dimension; it consisted of those of Magic heritage and those of human. People began to distrust those of the Magical kind. A war broke out between the two kinds. Darak a powerful Grim decided to end the fighting by creating another dimension called Darakian were the Magical kind could live in peace.

* * *

**(See Profile for Team 7 Outfits)**

Sakura ran down the road to the high school, now it wasn't a normal high school. It was a high school for those who are part of the Darakian realm. The Darakian realm was another dimension apart from the human one.

"Damn I am going to be late." She whispered to herself. She looked at the sky, the moon was a yellowy-red and the sky looked like fire. This realm looked like it was Halloween all the time. Bats were in the air and everything was dark. Today was the day that everyone was getting assigned their teams.

Sakura lived in the District of Konoha in the Leaves region of Darakian. In the schools of the Darakian realms on you tenth year of school you are assigned a group in which you travel the realm with. She ran into the school and down the hallways.

'I'm not late.' She thought as she entered the classroom. She looked around for an empty seat and saw one next to Naruto Uzimaki. Naruto was a Fox Nakaba but very kind and friendly. He was one of the only people besides Hinata, a Kijo, who talked to her. No one really liked her considering the fact that she was a Halfling.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Hi Naruto." She replied. She played with her hat for a bit before sitting back in her chair.

"Alright class, Today is a very important day for you all." Said their teacher Iruka as he walked in the door.

Sakura waited and listened as he called of the names of the traveling groups.

".....Next is Naruto Uzimaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura's heart sunk. She was glad that she was on a team with Naruto but not Sasuke. Sure he was cute and a powerful Grim but he hated her because of her human half. She knew that Sasuke was part of the Uchiha family, a family of powerful Walkers and Grims. Also a family that despised humans.

"Now you may go on your way. Remember you are to be at the two year reunion so do not die." Iruka said leaving the classroom.

"Sakura-chan! We are on the same team!" Naruto shouted. Sakura walked out of the classroom and sat outside near the Sakura trees.

"Hey Halfling." A voice sneered; Sakura looked up to see Ino, another Kijo, above her with more girls behind her.

"Nani?"

"Don't you dare try to do anything to MY Sasuke-kun while you are away!"

"Tch. Why would I do that?"

"We all know that you will do anything you can to get Sasuke's attention." Ino smirked.

"Yeah, I mean dying your hair pink? What a stupid move." Another girl laughed.

Sakura just sighed and walked over to were Naruto and Sasuke were and listened to their current conversation.

"Shut up." Sasuke told Naruto as Sakura walked over.

"Teme." Naruto mumbled.

"We meet at the gates tonight." Sasuke said noticing Sakura had arrived.

"Demo….I can't." Sakura said. Sasuke turned and glared at her.

"Why not?"

"My mom is taking me out for dinner for my birthday." She whispered loud enough for them to here.

"Birthday! How old are you now? Sixteen,seventeen?"

"Fifteen." She blushed.

"Nani? You're young." Naruto commented.

"Fine, tomorrow morning at 7." Sasuke began to walk away, Naruto and Sakura said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Sakura ran down the road to her house, passing people and buildings as she made her way to the light blue house.

"I'm home." She said as she entered the house. Her mother came out of the kitchen and pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome home! So did you get your team today?" she asked.

"Yeah, we leave tomorrow morning at 7."

"So soon?" her mother asked.

"Yeah."

"Well come on dinner is ready." She pulled Sakura into the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

"I made your favorite."

Sakura continued to pack her bag with everything she would need. She put in her spell book, extra clothes, food, water and anything else she might need. She looked around the room one last time.

"Two years is a long time." She whispered to herself. She picked up all the clothes from the floor and put them into the hamper.

"I have 15 minutes until I need to be there." She said looking at the clock. She put on her hat and began to walk down the stairs,

"Sakura wait." She turned to see her mother walking to her with something in her hand. She handed Sakura a golden bracelet.

"What is it?" Sakura asked her mother.

"A Protection bracelet. It will protect you when you need it. It will put up a protective shield when it senses danger." She kissed her daughter on the forehead, "Safe travels."

"Bye mom." Sakura waved as she exited the small house, she ran down the road until she made it to the gate. She saw Naruto and Sasuke already at the gate. Sasuke leaned against the side of a building with his Scythe in his hand.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted and waved. She ran up to him and smiled.

"Come on, we are wasting time." Sasuke began to walk out of the village.

"Relax Teme, we have two years to waist." Naruto walked beside Sakura.

"I am doing this to become stronger, not to waste time." He continued to walk. Sakura looked back at Konoha once more.

'I guess this is goodbye.' She thought.

* * *

Well I know that future chapters will be longer

I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!

Age List!

Sakura- 15

Naruto- 16

Sasuke- 16

Till next time!

_-Never. After-  
_


	2. Old Woman?

**Hey guys this story was inspired by a picture, it is on my profile and that is what Naruto Sakura and Sasuke look like.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**-Book-**

_Flashbacks_

'Inners_.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did would I be writing a fan fiction?

* * *

_**Dictionary **_

**New terms will be in bold!**

Halfling- A human gifted with spiritual powers.

Kijo- A female who is able to cast spells under an element

Kisai- A male who is able to cast spells under an element

Nakaba-A half human half animal mix, has enhanced senses of the animal.

Notorua-A spirit that inhabits the body of a living person

**Gogiko-A living dead or a zombie**

Grim- A person who sends Notorua and Gogiko back to the spirit world

Walker- Someone who can control lost souls.

**Skelits-Bones of an Animal that continue to move**

**

* * *

  
**

Not everything in this world is good, yet not everything is bad either. What is the true definition of bad and good? When things are different that is considered bad, well then I guess I am bad, because I'm different like you wouldn't believe. Or maybe I'm good; it confuses me because I am normal and different. I am a normal among my family, but not anyone else.

* * *

The three traveled through the dark forest on the way out of the Land of Leaves.

"So, what will we do first?" Sakura asked.

"Land of the Dead." Sasuke said.

"Are you crazy!?!?" Naruto shouted.

"That place is full of Notorua and Gogiko." Sakura stated.

"I'm not a Grim for nothing."

"Still Teme, it won't be like simulations."

"Hai, I agree with Naruto."

"Hn. We are still going." The group continued along through the woods.

"How far away is it?" Sakura asked.

"We have to go to Eldilie city and take the gate there." Eldilie city was the busiest city in the dimension. It is also were the travel gates are, the travel gates take you were you want to be in second rather then walking yourself.

"Well I am totally ready to kick some Gogiko butt!" Naruto shouted throwing his fist in the air.

'I hope I will be able to fight those things.' Sakura thought.

'Relax! You will be fine!' a voice said in her head.

'Who are you!?!?'

'I am the spirit of the bracelet!'

'Um…okay?'

'Yeah, I am here to help.' Sakura snapped back into the real world and ran to catch up with the two boys. Sakura looked up to the dark sky.

'Is that a person?' she thought, near the moon (a/n: It is always up, even in the day.) there was what looked like a person holding a lantern riding on a black cloud. It was a woman with long purple hair.

"Hey guys, what is that?" she asked pointing to the person.

"A Walker. They control souls with their lanterns and travel on clouds like that." Sasuke explained.

'Just like Itachi.' He scowled in his mind.

"Oh."

"Guys, I smell something." Naruto said nose in the air.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, serpent like but bigger, much bigger." He said. Sakura focused on the aura coming towards them.

"Dragon." She said recognizing the aura pattern.

"Dragon? I thought they were only owned by the nobles." Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"Might have escaped or it might be wild." Sakura stepped closer to the two boys.

"What do you want to do Teme?"

"If it is owned then leave it, if not we can either kill it or catch it."

"What would we do with a dragon?" Naruto asked.

"Ride it, teach it how to fight, sell it."

"How will catch it, aren't they really big." There was a large gust of wind and a couple trees lost their rooting. Flying above them was a dragon the size of a human airplane.

"It's huge!" Naruto shouted. It let out a roar and Sakura covered her ears along with the others.

"We have to move." Sakura shouted over the dragon's cry. They ran and took cover behind one of the fallen trees.

"Now what." Naruto growled. Sasuke grabbed his scythe and jumped up in the air. With a clean slice the tip of the dragon's tail came off.

"Is he stupid!?!?" Sakura shouted as she dove out of the way of the falling tip. Naruto immediately got into action by jumping up onto the dragon's back.

"Are we killing it?" he shouted to Sasuke who nodded in return. Naruto smirked and his whole body became covered in a red aura. He jumped onto the large dark blue dragon's head and slashed at one of it its eyes. It let out a yelp and began to shake its head. Naruto was throw off and began to plummet to the ground.

Sakura waved her hand and a gust of wind went out and created a cushion for him. Naruto jumped back up onto the dragon as Sasuke took another swipe at it.

Sakura jumped onto the back with Naruto and mumbled a few words, a ball of fire appeared in her hand and she threw it at the wing. It reflected off the wing and hit Sasuke, sending him into a tree.

"You Idiot! Don't you know that spells don't work on Dragons?" Sasuke shouted as he stood up, glaring at the pink haired halfling.

Sakura was too distracted to notice the large tail flying at her; she let out a yelp as it hit her in the ribs sending her into the tree next to Sasuke. She coughed up blood as her back collided with the trunk. Sakura slid down the trunk onto a large branch, slumped over.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted slashing the one good eye of the dragon. It let out another wail before plummeting down. Sasuke jumped over to the branch were Sakura was, Naruto jumped over and stood behind him.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Just sore." She replied, rubbing her ribcage.

"What do we do now?"

"Hn." Sasuke took his scythe and killed the dragon.

"Hn?! What does Hn mean?!" Naruto waved his hands around in the air. Sasuke gave a quick smack to the side of the blonde's head.

"We need to continue to Eldilie." He said, "And Halfling, stay out of the way next time."

Sakura got up with the help of Naruto. He gave her a reassuring smile and she thankfully returned it. She dusted off and the three began to travel on the tree branches to the city.

"So Sakura-chan, have you ever been out of Konoha before?" Naruto asked.

"No this is my first time." She smiled with a small blush on her cheeks.

"That's okay!" he put his thumb up and flashed a smile.

"Hurry up you two." Sasuke shouted from ahead.

"Hey Teme, why are you in such a hurry to get there?"

"There is an oracle in the Land of Dead. I need to go and see her."

"The Land of Dead is fairly large; do you know where to find her?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sakura sweatdroped but continued to follow.

"We are reaching the boarder of the Land of Fire." Naruto said.

"So it truly begins." Sakura whispered to herself. They broke through the tree line and Sakura gasped. It was a large plain, the grass was long and gray, gravestones were scattered everywhere.

"Hollow Plains." Sasuke said.

"I smell Skelits." Naruto said.

"Don't they only come out at night?" Sakura asked. (a/n: got the idea from the Zelda games)

"Yea." Sasuke began to walk across the plain.

'Hey spirit, are you there?' Sakura thought.

'Yeah.'

'Aren't you supposed to protect me?'

'You heard what the guy said; magic does not work on dragons.'

'Anything else you won't be able to help me with?'

'Well Grims and Walkers have high magical defenses so.'

'Oh great.' Sakura followed the two boys across the plain.

"It looks like it goes forever." Naruto said looking onto the plain.

"It's an illusion. I read about it once. Those who have no destination will never get out. You must know where you are going to get there." Sakura explained.

"Sakura, do you know any teleportation spells?" Sasuke asked. Sakura pulled out her spell book and flipped through the pages. She looked at one page and read what it said.

**- Basic Teleportation. Used to travel distanced that can be seen by the eye. Focus on you area then imagine yourself and/or others in that area.-**

"Yeah." She answered.

"Teleport us there." He pointed to what looked like a town in the distance.

"All try." She closed her eyes and focused on the area. She felt her body become light then heavy again. When she opened her eyes there was a large city in front of her. She looked around and saw Sasuke and Naruto.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed putting his fist in the air.

"You actually did something useful." Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"Comiton." Sasuke answered, "We go west from here."

"Can we stop for an hour or two?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" Sasuke and Naruto asked in unison.

"Well this town has great shops and we could get some traveling supplies."

"Fine, be back here in an hour." Sasuke began to walk one direction with Naruto and Sakura walked away from them. She looked around until she saw a small old shop. She smiled and went inside. The bell rang as she opened the door and an old woman came out of the back.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked.

"Yes, I and my friends are traveling to the Land of Dead. I was looking for some supplies."

"Oh well what kind of Kijo are you? Fire, Earth?"

"I'm a Halfling." She said looking at the ground.

"Oh! Well I have just the things you need!" she grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into the back room. The room was full of charms and cloaks and other objects.

"Wow." Sakura mumbled. Her eyes scanning over the walls of items.

"You see dear, I am also a Halfling." The old lady told her.

"No way." Sakura began to look through all the items. One item caught her eye; it was Samurai style long sword. The handle was black and laced with red string.

"Looking at the sword I see." The old woman went up and grabbed the sword from the holder.

"It's beautiful." Sakura said.

"Yes, it is called Apocalypse. A very powerful sword, but only when used by someone with a pure heart. It was created by Darak himself to bring peace to the universe." She put the sword in Sakura's hands, "But I fell like you were meant to have it."

"Nani? No I can't take this." Sakura tried to hand back the sword but the old woman held her hands up.

"Dear, it is yours." The old woman began to push Sakura out of the shop, when she was out she closed the shop door and locked it.

"What the hell?" Inside the old lady was surrounded by a cloud of smoke, when it disappeared a young looking large breasted woman with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared.

**With The Boys (Or Manly-Men)  
**

"So Teme what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me?" a voice said. The two turned to see an old woman with a box in her hand.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I am closing my shop and I would like you two to have this." She went over and placed a blue crystal necklace on Naruto (a/n: The one Tsunade gave him in the series). Then she placed a necklace around Sasuke's neck that had the fire symbol on it.

"What are they?" Sasuke asked, slightly suspicious of the old woman.

"Yours will give you the power of fire. And the crystal will give you the power of cloning. They are passed down from Darakian legends." She began to walk away, when the old lady turned the corner she revealed herself to be the blonde haired women.

An hour had passed and now the three were talking at the rendezvous point outside the city.

"Yeah, some weird old lady gave me and Teme these necklaces." Naruto said, flashing his off at Sakura.

"Really, an old lady gave me this sword." Sakura pointed to the sword ties to her waist.

"Whatever let's just go." Sasuke said.

"Nani? We just got here." Sakura pouted.

"Hn." Sasuke began to walk to the west of the town.

"Always on the move." Naruto chuckled. Sakura sighed and the two followed the black haired boy.

"You're his best friend. Why does he want to see the oracle?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Don't know. He likes to keep his life a secret." Sakura stared up at the fire colored moon.

_"Mommy I don't like this place." A small Sakura told her mother as they sat on the front porch._

_"I know it is different, but you will learn to like it."_

_"There is no sun, or flowers. It's like the town from The Nightmare Before Christmas."_

_"I know. This world is...clouded. It needs something to bring out the sun."_

_"I get it now. I have to be the one to un-cloud it!" mini Sakura yelled throwing her arms in the air. Her mother chuckled and pulled her onto her lap._

_"How will you do that?"_

_"Well, the sun is warm and kind. So I'll be warm and kind too!"_

Sakura chuckled at the memory and put her focus back on the road.

"Sakura-chan. Since you're a Halfling and all that have you ever been to the human world?" Naruto asked, his innocent blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Hai. I lived there until I was eight."

"What is it like?"

"Well, there is a thing called the sun. It is out during the day and the moon is only out at night. The grass is green instead of gray and everything is bright and happy."

"Really? Sounds weird."

"What about you Sasuke? Have you ever been their?" Sakura questioned, attempting to make small talk.

"Why would I ever go to such a place?" Sasuke sneered.

"Geez teme, could you be any colder?" Naruto glared.

**(a/n: I know it is really boring right now but as soon as they get to the Land of Dead it will get better.)**

Many hours had past and the group was now in Eldilie city waiting to get in to Monotrio building were are the gates were.

"We've been waiting for an hour!" Naruto shouted banging his head on the wall.

"That can't be very good for you." Sakura winced as he gave another hard bang.

"Just leave him." Sasuke stood against the wall, arms crossed with his leaning beside him.

"Why is this taking so long?" Naruto whined.

"This place is very busy. And you have to consider the fact that only a few people can activate the gates." Sakura said staring at the ceiling.

"Hn."

"Excuse me," an older woman said as she walked in the room, "Gate Keeper Noron is ready for you." The group followed the woman to a large room with a metal arch in it.

"Hello, where are you going today?" Noron asked. He was elderly, with a long gray beard and grey eyes, a scar on his forehead indicated that he was once a warrior.

"Land of Dead." Sasuke answered.

"Oh?! Such a gruesome place it is." He waved his hand and the inside of the arch glowed black, "Do you realize that to get back you have to walk the distance?"

"Hai." Sasuke said stepping to the arch.

"Nani!? Teme you didn't tell us that!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke shrugged as he walked in the portal.

Naruto glared and ran into the portal mumbling things like 'Bastard.' and 'Stupid Teme.' Sakura sighed and followed after. When they were gone the woman turned to Noron.

"Are those the children Oracle Tsunade was talking about?" she asked.

"Yes, yes they are." He smiled.

* * *

HAHA longer then my last chapter!!!!!!

I know I asked for more reviews but...

REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
